


Artwork for Tainted by Macx

by ninjini



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjini/pseuds/ninjini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I flove Tainted by Macx - this was created to show my appreciation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Tainted by Macx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).



For Macx - Thank you for Tainted!

 

 

 


End file.
